Campaigns Wikia:Three-revert rule/Policy violation amendment
This amendment, approved on November 4th, 2006, makes punishments more consistent and removes unnecessary reversions when it's obvious that a user knows better. It also establishes a standard method for dealing with the violation of other policies. The fourth and fifth paragraphs have been modified, and the sixth was added. All other paragraphs are unchanged. Points changed by this amendment This diff provides a line-by-line list of most of the proposed changes between the original policy and the amended version. Paragraph 4 Paragraph 4 originally read: :If the results of the resolution vote are ignored by an individual and the changes have to be reverted again, that individual will be banned for 3 days. If the individual was not involved in the vote and can claim ignorance of it, however, they should be informed of the vote along with the first reversion, but a 3-day ban will still be applied if the changes have to be reverted 3 times, ignoring the consensus. Further reversions will result in a permanent block. Staff of Wikia have the power and authority to restore any account blocked via use of this rule. Explanation of punishment was consolidated to paragraph 5. Policy for accidental consensus violation was used to form paragraph 6. The modified paragraph reads: :Violation of the consensus decision will be considered vandalism, and will be dealt with as such, but if a user was not involved in the vote (and thus can claim ignorance of it), it will be treated as a policy violation. Paragraph 5 Paragraph 5 originally read: :Vandalism will not be tolerated on Campaigns Wikia. If an edit is reverted three times, the offending user will be blocked for three days. If, after the block has expired, the user reaches 3R (three reversions) again, the user will be blocked permanently. The number of reversions required to block for vandalism was reduced from three to one. The final sentence was moved from paragraph 4. A provision was added to allow accounts created specifically for vandalism to be banned permanently on the first offense. The modified paragraph reads: :Vandalism will not be tolerated on Campaigns Wikia. An edit determined to constitute vandalism will result in immediate reversion, and the offending user will be blocked for three days. If, after the block has expired, the user repeats the reverted edit, the user will be blocked permanently. If a user's first edit(s) are determined to be vandalism, admins may ban permanently on the first offense, on the assumption that the account was created specifically for the purpose of vandalism. Staff of Wikia, however, have the power and authority to restore any account blocked via use of this rule. Paragraph 6 Paragraph 6 was added. This paragraph explains a standard method for dealing with policy violation, including a warning and 3 reversions (at least one of which must be after the user receives the warning), after which the policy for vandalism is followed. This is also used for violation of community polls in which the violating user was not involved. The paragraph also explains how to deal with a challenged accusation of policy violation. The new paragraph reads: :Unless otherwise specified in a policy, a user's first edit in violation of that policy should be reverted and a warning should be placed on the user's talk page including a link to the applicable policy and/or poll. If the edit still has to be reverted three or more times, including at least once after a warning being issued, it will be considered vandalism. Such warnings do not preclude a community poll from being taken if the user can present a case that the policy is not applicable, but the user must stop repeating the edit to do so. Challenging the warning in this way does not prevent the user from being punished for ignoring it. Consensus vote --> Community poll Several people have expressed concern about the term consensus vote, since it can be confusing. After looking at the language options, I'm changing it to read community poll, which hopefully will be more acceptable. Chadlupkes 17:09, 24 September 2006 (UTC) =Complete text of modified policy= The three-revert rule is intended as a limit on the acceptable amount of back and forth edits (edits which oscillate between two versions, without approaching a common ground). Depending on the situation, the three revert limit may result in any of the following procedures. 3RR and edit wars In this case, the three-revert rule is in place to prevent edit warring. If one or more editors reverts an article or reapplies changes made three or more times, an edit war will be declared and an will protect the page from editing for a period of 24 hours, allowing both parties to discuss their positions on the talk page. At that point, a resolution page will be created as a subpage of Campaigns Wikia:Edit war/Resolutions. A community poll would then be taken over the course of at least five (5) days, with the offending editor(s) making their arguments and third-party editors either supporting, opposing, or proposing a solution. Once a vote is closed, the result should be considered a ruling on the matter. However, if new evidence is presented (particularly an applicable change in the policies of Campaigns Wikia), a petition to reopen discussion and have a new poll may be passed. Violation of the poll decision will be considered vandalism, and will be dealt with as described below. If the user was not involved in the poll (and thus can claim ignorance of it), violation of the decision will be treated as a policy violation. 3RR and vandalism Vandalism will not be tolerated on Campaigns Wikia. An edit determined to constitute vandalism will result in immediate reversion, and the offending user will be blocked for three days. If, after the block has expired, the user repeats the reverted edit, the user will be blocked permanently. If a user's first edit(s) are determined to be vandalism, admins may ban permanently on the first offense, on the assumption that the account was created specifically for the purpose of vandalism. Staff of Wikia, however, have the power and authority to restore any account blocked via use of this rule. 3RR and policy violation Unless otherwise specified in a policy, a user's first edit in violation of that policy should be reverted and a warning should be placed on the user's talk page including a link to the applicable policy and/or vote. If the edit still has to be reverted three or more times, including at least once after a warning being issued, it will be considered vandalism. Such warnings do not preclude a community poll from being taken if the user can present a case that the policy is not applicable or they have new information to consider, but the user must stop repeating the edit to do so. Challenging the warning in this way does not prevent the user from being punished for ignoring it. ----